¿Qué paso anoche?
by KaamDee
Summary: A veces las fiestas son un increíble descontrol, pero lo peor es cuando, al día siguiente, no recuerdas absolutamente nada.


**Hiii I´m Me! Jaa eh regresado! Chan chan chan…la verdad…Es que esto es solo para pasar el rato…estaba aburrida y pues! :P …En este pequeñito fic…los personajes cambian un poco…bueno mucho…es que como ya dije estaba aburrida…prometo hacer un mejor fic! Con mas cap…por ahora confórmense…:P aproposito... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NOODLE! :3 y que tengan un buen halloween! :D Otra cosa...este fic cuenta una de las cosas que paso después _(para mi)_ de la llegada de Noods y Russ.**

**Aca va a historia…. Ahhh casi se me olvida…los personajes no son mios, son de Damon (L y Jamie :D ahora si la historiaa….**

* * *

- NOODLE – grito una voz rasposa desde la sala de PB.

- ¿Qué quieres Murdoc - san? – pregunto la japonesa apareciendo por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

- Mmm…Tráeme una cerveza niña…- ordeno rascándose el ombligo sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión.

- Ve tu, ¿Soy el servició acaso? Además estoy ocupada – contesto sosteniendo algunas prendas de ropa.

- Ehi pequeña…- intervino en la sala Russel con unas camisas en el brazo - ¿Qué opinas, esta o esta? – dio a elegir mostrando las finas prendas.

- Russ…son las mismas…- dijo entre risitas la guitarrista cubriendo su boca.

- Jajajaja Gordo estas peor que las mujeres – se burlo el bajista sin desviar la vista del TV, el gran hombre se limito a no contestar – Oigan par de idiotas… ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – indago sin mirarlos.

- Chicos, los premios empiezan a las nueves…y la fiesta a las….DIEZ – hablo 2D irrumpiendo con una especie de invitación en las manos.

- ¿De que rayos están hablando? – volvió a preguntar esta vez un poco mas impaciente.

- Lo olvido…- afirmo con un tono de desgano el baterista.

- Me debes veinte dólares Russ…- rió alegremente Noodle extendiendo su mano en espera del dinero.

- ¡MIERDA! ¿LOS PREMIOS ERAN HOY? – razono el ''anticristo'' parándose de un salto ignorando la absurda apuesta.

- See…- contestaron los tres al unísono algo divertidos.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Murdoc salio hacia su cuarto dejando a todos con cara de WTF por un rato, una hora después los cuatro estaban en un pequeño barco rumbo a los premios EMA de Mtv, Noodle tenia puesto un vestido similar al del video '' _On melancoly hill_ '' solo que negro con unas pequeñas botas algo extrañas, 2D tenia su ropa normal la verdad no le importaba mucho, Russ y Muds estaban medianamente elegantes , bueno sin mas preámbulos llegaron. El satanista '' pidió prestado '' un gran auto negro con el que se presentaron en la alfombra donde trataron sobre todas las cosas de no hablar con nadie ni hacer nada fuera de lugar, en especial el líder de Gorillaz.

Luego de entrar al bendito edificio se ubicaron junto a Damon y Jamie , esperando a que se llenara.

- Maldición, esto es eterno…- se quejo Murdoc cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Para que estamos nominados Damon- san? – pregunto la japonesa ignorando completamente al bajista.

- No me acuerdo creo que para…-

- Wooooww miren este lugar…ES GIGANTE – exclamo como un niño 2D que estaba sentado al lado de Noods haciendo que todos lo miraran con mala cara por interrumpir al rubio aunque nadie le volvió a prestar atención.

- Agggh tendríamos que haberte dejado en casa Face – ache tu estupidez da vergüenza ajena – hablo cruelmente Muds.

- ¡No le digas eso! 2D es parte de la banda y tiene que estar con nosotros…deja de tratarlo como a un animal…- defendió Noodle abrazando al cantante de forma protectora y mirando con cara amenazante al bajista, el solo giro los ojos molesto.

- Gracias Noods – agradeció tiernamente el peliazul mirando a la muchacha dulcemente casi tomándole las manos.

- Okeeeey, muchos cariñitos….SEPARENCE – grito incomodo Russel al verlos de esa manera haciendo que automáticamente se alejaran.

La noche trascurrió…de una manera... ¿Normal?...Gorillaz gano varios premios de valla a saber que, a Murdoc casi lo echan los de seguridad por acosar a unas mujeres del publico, Russ tratando de mantener un buen ejemplo fue el que menos hablo al igual que 2D y Noodle…Por lo menos hasta la fiesta.

- Vamoozz idiota esto esta que explota – rió asquerosamente Muds acompañado de varias mujeres en un completo estado de ebriedad.

- Basta, contrólate hermano – reclamo el neoyorquino con una copa en la manos.

- Pero Gorditoo miraa ni siquiera los otros dooz están aquí…DIVIERTETE HOMBRE – grito asiendo reír a sus ''amigas ''.

Aunque para ser honestos…los demás miembros de la banda estaban divirtiéndose a lo grande, bailando en la pista con unos cuantos tragos de más, bastante cerca.

- AAhhii me fascina esta canción Stu – afirmo Noodle abrasándolo inconscientemente.

- Seee…pero…sabes – hablo el cantante mirando a la nipona tiernamente como un niño pequeño – tu me gustas mas amor – declaro balanceándose de un lado al otro a lo que sus ojos tomaron un aire de perversión, claramente ese ya no era 2D del todo, estaban acercándose lentamente cuando...

- Okey chicos, demasiado alcohol por hoy, nos largamos – interrumpió la escena Russ tomándolos del brazo bruscamente mientras cargaba a Murdoc en la espalda listo para meterlos al auto.

En el auto….

2D y Muds cantando una canción de Justin Timberleik con unas botellas en las manos entre el hipo y las ganas de vomitar, Noodle que miraba la escena algo perturbada pero observando con ojos de borracha emocionada al vocalista, y Russel…bueno el quería tirarse del auto antes de seguir escuchando los alaridos de los dos hombres.

- YA CALLENCE, APENAS LLEGEMOS A PLASTIC BEACH LOS AHOGARE EN EL OCÉANO- grito desesperado el baterista ya harto.

- Mmm…Noodle no lo permitirá ¿verdad?…- hablo el peliazul haciendo cara de perrito a la guitarrista y al mismo tiempo avanzando hacia ella.

- Wo wo wo… para ahí D – ordeno paternalmente el afroamericano.

- Por favor Fat – ass deja que se diviertan – murmuro el bajista dejando caer su cabeza para atrás entre una risa morbosa.

- Yo solo digo que si Stu le hace algo a la niña tendrá problemas – advirtió sobreprotectoramente señalandolo amenazante.

- Hooollaa sigo aquí - dijo Noodle llamando la atención de todos haciéndolos reír.

Ni una sola palabra mas se pronuncio hasta llegar a la isla donde a duras penas, el pobre neoyorquino cargo a todos a sus habitaciones, subiendo y bajando por el ascensor para después caer rendido en su cama, aunque olvido un pequeño detalle…cerrar correctamente las puertas.

En la mañana…

Ella despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentía…extraña…_la primera resaca_ pensó divertida pero… ¿Dónde estaba?, se paro con dificultad y pudo notar que se encontraba en la tina del baño, rayos no recordaba nada…como pudo, camino hasta el espejo, _un completo_ _desastre_…despeinada, maquillaje corrido y lo que llevaba puesto ni siquiera era suyo…pero no lo noto.

Emprendió rumbo a su habitación por el pasillo algo incomoda, ¿Cuánto había bebido? Solo recordaba una cosa…una imagen, la cara de 2D acercándose a la suya, lastima no recordar mas…entro casi a rastras a su cuarto, estaba completamente oscuro…así que se recostó y tapo con las colchas. Ya se dormía cuando, un brazo rodeo su cintura, casi por instinto dio un salto en la cama y observo atentamente... ese era… ¿2D?

- Lo…lo siento… ¿me equivoque de cuarto? – tartamudeo con vergüenza mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué haces con mi remera? – observo con duda algo shoqueado haciendo que Noodle mirara detenidamente lo que traía puesto…

- ¿Qué…que paso…a…anoche Stuart? – musito atónita rascando su cabeza.

- Pues…si tú tienes mi camisa…yo estoy en tu cuarto…por que este no el mió…- trataba de deducir el peliazul incomodo – Creo que…tu…y yo…por alguna razón…hicimos…-

- SI, si no hace falta…Stu…si…eso... pasó…yo creo que deberíamos…em…guardar…el secreto – dijo la guitarrista sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Emm…e…estoy de acuerdo Noods…- apoyo levantándose de la cama.

- Bien…adiós…- despidió cruzando sus brazos.

- Hasta el desayuno – saludo 2D acercándole a la chica y sin ninguna razón en especial la beso en los labios con ternura para luego atravesar la puerta eh irse dejándola con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo muy notable.

* * *

**Este si es un One- shot…:D jaa las fiestas a veces son letales…bueno sin mas que decir...Espero que les allá gustado…y si no…I´m sorry :P. Bueno Byee!**

**Bessos!**

**KamDe!**


End file.
